


Aunt Elena

by thatwriterjenni



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Meeting, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Josie and Lizzie meet Aunt Elena for the first time.





	

Elena had dealt with so much in her first few days of being back again. She had been caught up on almost everything and then of course there was burying Stefan. It was bittersweet to bury her first love when he was suppose to be around forever.

Still things started to wind down and they realized that things could go to whatever the new normal was going to be for all of them.

Caroline knew that there was one thing that she wanted to do. She had told Elena so much and the fact that she was a family with Alaric and the girls had been a surprise. Now with things calm Caroline wanted for them to meet her.

Elena sat on the couch of the Salvatore home with her heart racing. She had no idea why she was so nervous but she was ready to meet the girls.

Caroline came through the front door with a girl on each hand. As soon as she heard them coming Elena stood up and smoothed out her dress. Beside Caroline were two adorable little girls one blonde and one brunette.

“Girls this is your Aunt Elena. Elena this is Josephine Elena Saltzman and Elizabeth Bonnie Saltzman.” Caroline announced with a proud smile.

Tears started to sting Elena’s eyes as she heard their names, “Care they are so perfect.”

Caroline let go of the girls hands and motioned to the woman. “Girls can you go say hello to your Aunt?”

Lizzie and Josie nodded before running over to Elena. Elena squatted down and wrapped her arms around them when they came to embrace her.

Tears started to roll down Elena’s cheeks as she kissed both girls on the head. “Hi- oh my goodness you two are so pretty look at you.” She wiped away her tears before looking to the girls. She could see bits of Ric and Jo in both of them which only amazed her more.

“Where have you been all this time Aunt Elena?” Lizzie asked.

“Well I have been away but don’t worry I am here to stay now.” Elena promised before hugging both girls again.


End file.
